Help Me See The Light
by lovelymvf
Summary: Placed at the beginning of season 6 of OTH and after 9x13 of SPN. When a grieving Dean meets a broken Brooke in a bar how will the story go down ? What if they both need each other to heal ?
1. Chapter 1

HELP ME SEE THE LIGHT

**A/N:** Hi ! so this is my 1st story so I don't know what it's worth so I'll enjoy any reviews, god and bad. Also I'm French so if there's any mistakes just tell me and I'll correct it as soon as I can I hope I did justice to the characters. I have a part of chapter 2 already written so tell me what you think of this beginning !

**disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of the characters nor Supernatural or One Tree Hill

**Chapter 1**

**_'You, you think you're my savior, my brother the hero, you swoop in, and even when you mess up you think what you're doing is worth it because you've convinced yourself you're doing more good than bad… But you're not.'_**

Dean was devastated. He still couldn't believe what his brother told him just a few hours ago! That was why he was standing at this cheap bar in a little town not far from the bunker, drinking his sorrow and bitterness away.

**_'You didn't save me for me… You did it for you. You didn't want to be alone. You can't stand the thought of being alone!'_**

The whole conversation was on repeat in his head but he couldn't stand it anymore. He just wanted it to stop for a minute. He just needed a minute to take a breath, to recompose.

That's when he saw her. The beautiful bartender, shoulder-length dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, beautiful body, … Everything about her was beautiful.

-"Hey there sweetheart. Can I have a refill… Brooke?" he read on her name tag.

-"I think you've had enough for tonight big guy. -Yeah, you're probably right. Why's a pretty girl like you working in a bar anyway ?" Dean frowned when some kind of shadow passed on her face, like she was putting up walls, protecting herself.

-"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I could use the money." She answered remaining as vague as she could.

Dean stayed at the bar for a bit over an hour before she spoke to him again: "Hey we're gonna close up now so do you have someone you can call to pick you up ?

-Nah don't need it, I got my car !" She stared at him "You're going nowhere near a car big guy ! You're far too drunk.

-Well I guess I'll just walk to the motel then"

Brooke scanned at him for a while and then thought _'What the hell! I can just drop him off. It's not like I'll ever see him again!'_

-"Come on I'll give you a ride"

Brooke lifted him up and walked him to her car, trying not to drop him as he was stumbling.

-"You're too nice to me. I don't deserve it" Dean mumbled

Brooke unlocked her car and opened her back door all the while trying to keep Dean steady. She then succeeded in putting him on the back seat but he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he drew her closer and planted a drunken kiss on her lips. Brooke's lips were soft and sweet and Dean felt good kissing her. For a moment he thought she was going to answer his kiss but at the last moment she jerked away pushing him off.

-"What the hell was that ?!" He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "You know what let's not talk about it. I'll just drop you at the motel." And with that she closed the door, got in her car, and drove silently to the motel. Once at destination, she parked the car and helped him get out all the while keeping him at distance. He checked into a room and just as quickly, she left. Dean lied down on the bed thinking what a moron he was.

In her car, Brooke was trying not to freak out as she was on her way to her apartment. 'It's okay, don't worry. You're never gonna see him again and besides, even if you do, he was so drunk he probably won't remember a thing in the morning.' But she still had that odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her it wasn't gonna be that easy.

**A/N: **so that's it tell me what you think ! Reviews are more than welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey I know it got a little while but I had important tests for school but now it's (finally) over so here's chapter 2 :) Please review !

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the storyline

Chapter 2

She was standing at the counter, her back turned to him. A soft music was playing in the background and she was humming its melody. 'God she was beautiful' he thought. He approached her and grabbed her elbow gently.  
\- "Hey" he said softly  
She turned around violently, shrieking, her eyes wide.  
\- "What are you doing here ?! How'd you get in ?!" She asked him, startled.  
\- "Door was open" he simply answered  
She practically ran towards the door and locked it. She took a minute to calm herself and stop her hands from shaking. Turning around she said "What do you want ?"  
Dean was a little taken aback by her harsh tone. He didn't understand why she reacted like that.  
\- "hum... I just wanted to thank you for last night. You know bringing me back to the motel and all."  
She relaxed a bit and walked back to the counter, resuming cleaning it. "No worries. I wasn't gonna let you sleep in here."  
He didn't know what else to say. Should he mention the kiss they shared yesterday ? He wanted to stay, talk with her about nothing and everything. He had never felt this way. Never wanted to share so much with someone he knew so little of. But somehow he felt he could trust her.  
While he was trying to wrap his head around what to tell her she was staring at him. What was he still doing here ?  
\- "Need anything else ?"  
\- "Uhm, nope. I just came to take my car. So... Yeah... Uhm... Thanks again. See ya" he walked towards the door, her behind him. He unlocked the door and got out. As soon as he did she closed it back and locked it. 'That went well'.

Inside the bar Brooke's mind was racing. Why did he really came for ? She had sensed there was more to it than just him thanking her. Did he remember the kiss ? Did he came to talk about it ? She sure as hell didn't want to. It was a moment of weakness. It should have never happened and should never happen again. There was too much going on in her life right now. First had been Angie leaving, and everything going on with her mom being the selfish bitch she always has been, then her attack. She was still so broken by it. Even though the bruises on her body were practically gone, she was still traumatized. It had been 2 months since she was attacked at the closing of her Clothes over Bros shop in Tree Hill. After that she told anyone who asked that it was nothing but a stupid fall in the stairs. Then Quentin died. Even though she didn't know him, she was still moved and sad and frankly it mostly reflected her own pain and helplessness. It was just too much. So she gave her company to her devil of a mother, packed her bags and left Tree Hill as fast as she could. She hadn't been back since but had called Haley and Peyton a few times to tell them she was fine but that she needed a break.

Even though she was in a little town in Pennsylvania, she was still terrified whenever someone touched her. She always felt like someone was just lurking in the dark, waiting to attack her again. The night was the worse. She gets to her apartment every night and curls up in bed crying herself to sleep. She is so broken she sometimes can't even recognize herself in the mirror. So now was not a good time to have any kind of relationship.  
She finished preparing everything for the night and unlocked the doors of the bar waiting for the firsts clients to arrive. 

**A/N 2: **So I hoped you liked it and please leave a review (good or bad I'll take anything)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone ! Sorry it took me a while to update bur I have oral exams next week so... But anyway thank you for the review and the followers because you motivated me ;) So here is chapter 3 !

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the storyline

Chapter 3

When Dean returned to the bunker, Sam was doing research on the computer.  
\- "Where were you all night ?" asked Sam  
\- " At the bar. Got drunk so I stayed at the motel. I'm gonna hit the shower."

Sam was watching his brother and thought that something was off. He shrugged it off and returned to his computer.  
Dean went to the bathroom and started stripping and got in the shower. He was thinking of her. Again. It seemed he couldn't get her out of his head. 'Why'd she acted so afraid ?' She freaked out when he told her it wasn't locked. Weird... And why was she so cold to him ? Probably because of the kiss. He didn't regret it though. Sure he was drunk off his ass but he had wanted to kiss her during the whole night. The most important question was why this girl he just knew the name of made him feel like he could trust her with his life ? Why did he wanted to protect her and tell her _everything_ about his life ?  
Shaking his head, he got out of the shower, got dressed and went to look for any hunt in the area.

It had been nearly a week since that night when he saw her again. He came to the bar one night with a look of determination on his face.

-"Hey there. How are you doing ?" he asked trying not to sound nervous

-"I'm fine. What can I get you ?"

-"Just a beer please."

They didn't talk much after that. She was busy working and he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to hit a nerve like last time and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to him that much. So instead he watched her work. He noticed that she never smiled, she had this look of sorrow all over her face even though she tried not to let it show.

Around midnight, a group of rowdy men came in and sat at a table practically shouting for someone to bring them beers. She was giving it to them when one of the men groped her ass. "Hey hands off !" she told him angrily.

-"Oh come on don't you like it ? A girl like you, it must happened to you all the time right ?"

-"I'm not a freaking stripper so hands. _off._" She said as she tried to get away. Dean was up and next to her in no time "Hey dude you heard the girl so let her go now"

-"And who are you, her boyfriend ?"

-"No but if you don't let her go I'll make you regret it." The guy stood up and glared at Dean as his buddies told him to let it go and eventually they left.

-"What the hell was that ?!" Dean was taken aback by her outburst.

-"Uhm… helping you out ? You know you should be thanking me instead of lashing out at me !

-I did NOT ask for your help and I can take care of myself just fine so back off !" And with that she stormed out of the bar. Dean ran after her and caught up to her by her car.

-"What the hell is you problem ?

-My problem ?! _YOU _are my problem ! I barely know you so why do you care ?

-Because we kissed !" Brooke was a little shocked at his response but didn't let it show.

-"And what, you think you're my knight in shining armor ? Well guess what I'm not a damsel in distress and I don't need anybody looking after me ! Besides that kiss was a mistake and it should have never happened. We don't know each other and you were completely drunk anyway so it doesn't mean _anything_."

Dean fell silent. He wanted to tell her she was wrong. That he liked her and he liked kissing her even if he didn't know her at all but he understood that right now was not the time. He didn't know why she acted like this, why she had so many walls but he was willing to give her time and wait for when she'll be ready. Because he sure as hell wasn't giving up on her.

When he didn't answer, Brooke got in her car and left, leaving him on the parking lot.

Brooke was furious. Who the hell does he think he is ?! She only knows his name so he has no right to come into her life and turn everything upside down again. If he knew her, he would have known that Brooke Davis doesn't need help, especially a guy's help. She could take care of herself just fine. Or could she ? Her life was a mess right now. She lived in a small apartment, away from her friends, from her _home_. She had trouble sleeping, was certainly in a depression and she was practically sure she was starting to get crazy.

But that Dean guy, barging into her life with no warning, that was just too much. She couldn't handle it right now. Yet, she was pulled to him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had missed him during this week, missed his concern about her because frankly it was nice having someone around that gives a damn. But she tried not to miss him, not to think about him, not to _care_ because the last relationships she had, had ended quite disastrously. And on top of that she was sure that as soon as he saw that she was a nut job he'll just run far away from her.

She arrived at her apartment, took a much needed shower and went straight to bed.

**A/N 2:** So tell me what you think and leave a review :) Also if you have any suggestions you're more than welcome to share it !


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone ! I'm so so sorry but apparently I'm not good at posting chapters frequently so… but anyway here's chapter 4 with less angst and more fluff (kind of). Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the storyline

Chapter 4

After that disaster, Dean took his car and went back to the bunker. Sam was still up when he got there and he could feel that he was staring at him.

"What ?!"

"Nothing. It's just that you look a little off these days. You didn't even looked for a hunt or anything. What's up with you ?"

"None of your business"

"Oh come on Dean you can't wave me off like that !"

"Oh yeah ? Why not ?! You made it pretty clear that we're just hunting partners now so it really is none of your business !"

"Seriously Dean ? That is not what I said and you know it."

Dean sighed. He knew he wasn't being fair to his brother but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Just… let it go Sammy." And Dean returned to his room.

He loved his brother, he really did but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Truth is, he didn't want to talk about what happened with Brooke because there was nothing to talk about. He screwed up. He liked her a lot but as usual he made a mess of everything. But he wasn't gonna let go of her. He was determined to figure out what was this girl made of. He wanted to know everything about her, her habits, her flaws, her quirks, absolutely everything. But for some reason she wouldn't let him in. That was kind of a first for Dean. Usually girls dropped at his feet but then again nothing seemed to be usual about Brooke.

Exhausted, he crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

Two days later he came back at the opening of the bar. He spotted her at the counter as she was turning around to face him.

"You gotta be kidding me" she cursed under her breath "What are you doing here ? I thought I was pretty clear the other night, I don't need anyone looking after me."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to drop by to… apologize. For everything. You're right, I don't know you and you don't know me and I shouldn't have minded your business so… I'm sorry. Can we start over ? Please ?"

Brooke was looking intently at him. She was trying to figure out what was his goal. Did he just wanted to sleep with her or was he really interested ? But if he just wanted an easy fuck, he could have picked another girl. But then, why was he so interested in her ? She was a mess for God's sake ! Nonetheless, it was good to have someone to talk to. So she handed him her hand and said "Hi, I'm Brooke Davis."

Dean took her hand to shake it and responded with a grin "Hello Brooke Davis, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester."

"So, tell me Dean Winchester, where are you from ?"

"Oh you know, here and there, but my brother and I come from here actually. Well Lawrence to be exact."

"So you have a brother huh ? I should have known. Let me guess you're the older one ?" she said with a smirk. _God she had a beautiful smile. _

"Correct. What gave me up ?" He said sounding a little surprised

"Oh just something about you being overprotective." She teased

"Okay enough about me. Where are you from ? Any siblings ?" He saw her smile falter as soon as he asked but she tried to keep a straight face.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina. And no I don't have any siblings. One was enough for my mother."

"What brought you to Kansas ?" She turned her back to him, putting her walls even higher, and answered in a small voice "I uhm… just… wanted a new start I guess."

Dean watched her carefully as she turned around and wondered what was this beautiful woman running from.

After that they went on and on about other subjects that involved neither of their past, until her shift was over. She actually felt good, more at ease. It was a little bit weird feeling this way after so long. Feeling as if things would get better, as if she could return to the bubbly Brooke Davis she once was. When her shift was over, he walked her back to her car.

"Well then, I guess that's when we say goodbye Brooke Davis. Tonight was really nice."

"Yeah it was. Maybe I'll see you around here Dean Winchester."

"Oh you definitely will" he said matter-of-factly with a smirk.

He wanted to kiss her so bad but he knew that she would freak out and that it wasn't the right time. He just had a second chance, he wasn't about to mess everything up again ! So he watched her get in her car and drive away from him while he got into his and went back to the bunker.

"Well you look quite happy tonight" said Sam when he saw his brother

"Oh Sammy boy you have no idea how happy I am."

**A/N 2: **There you go ! Tell me what you thought and leave a review :) (suggestions always accepted)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys ! I'm so, so, so, so truly sorry for that delay ! *runs to hide in a corner* I was studying nonstop for my finals and just couldn't get time to write anything ! But now that's (almost) over so I hope that I can update more frequently. To make it up to you here's my longest chapter so far :) Again I'm so sorry ! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the storyline

Chapter 5

_Brooke was getting ready to leave. She put her new line's drawings in the drawer and locked it and picked up her purse. As she approached the door, she looked around at her store. This was all she'd ever wanted and she wasn't gonna let Bitchtoria have it without a fight ! She turned off the lights and as she was going to open the door, a man with a ski mask came in and threw her to the floor as she let out a scream. She tried to fight back but he was too strong, and he wouldn't stop beating her. 'Make it stop ! Make it stop, please somebody help me ! HELP !'_

She screamed a little as she woke up. Cold sweat was on her forehead and she tried to calm herself down. She had dreamed about the attack. Again. Another restless night. She looked at the clock. 4:25 am. '_Great ! I guess I'll watch TV then.'_ She thought exasperated. She should probably take the day off. She had a feeling this would be one of those days where everything goes wrong.

She got up and took a shower to try and relax her body from the nightmare's tension. After that she sat on her couch and turned her TV on, switching aimlessly through the channels until she found one of those TV shopping show. She couldn't focus on anything though. She was still so shaken up by her nightmare. She felt like her life for the past 2 months has been the same endless nightmare. Why couldn't she snap out of it ? She was tired of fighting the constant fear that threatened to overwhelm her, tired of always having walls around her, tired of feeling this weak, but most of all, tired of being alone. If she was being honest, she missed Tree Hill and her friends. She missed seeing them every day and having a normal life.

Yup, she definitely needed a day off. She sent a text to her boss telling him that she needed a day off for personal reasons. She lied down on the couch and tried to get some rest but it was pointless. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. Well his ski-mask to be exact. That was maybe the worse. She didn't even know who he was. He could be _anyone_.

Needing to let out her extra energy, she decided to go out for a run. It was practically the only way she could clear her head these days.

When she came back from her run, her phone started buzzing. She looked up the caller ID and was a little surprised to see it was Peyton.

"Hey Peyton. What's up ?"

_"__Brooke hi ! I'm just checking on you. Haven't heard from you in a bit. How are you ?"_

_'__I'm miserable'. _That's what she wanted to tell her but she couldn't. "Oh I'm fine. What about you ? How's everyone doing ?"

_"__Oh you know same old same old, even though it's still a little bit hard for everyone to cope. Jamie's gotten into fights at school but Haley and Nathan are handling it."_

"You can't expect everyone to get better so soon after what happened."

_"__Yeah. Listen, there's something I have to tell you. I, uhm, I'm pregnant."_

Brooke was shocked. Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't find anything to say as tears started to fill her eyes.

_"__Brooke ? You still there ?"_

"Uhm… yeah, yeah I am. I'm just… I didn't expect you to say that. It's awesome Peyton. Congrats!" she said as she tried to swallow back the lump in her throat.

_"__Thanks B. It was quite unexpected, but Luke and I are happy!"_

"Look Peyton, I'm sorry but I gotta go alright ?"

_"__Oh okay. Well goodbye then."_

"Yeah bye"

_"__And Brooke ?"_

"Yeah ?"

_"__I love you you know that right ? Please come home."_

"I love you too P. Sawyer" and with that she hung up the phone, not succeeding to hold back her sob.

She was in pain and she felt terrible about it. She was a terrible best friend. How could she feel like that after Peyton told her she's pregnant ! She should feel happy for her but she couldn't. She couldn't because she realized just then how screwed up her life has become. All her friends were going on in their lives, building families and having successful careers. Her, she was a mess. She had run away from home, like a coward, not telling anyone why and now she was falling apart. She didn't have a family, she worked in a bar in the middle of Kansas and she was all alone. God she hated her life ! She wanted that big house, white picket fence life. She wanted a family, little children running around the yard and a loving husband to come home to. She wanted all of that and so much more ! But she couldn't have it, she was stuck in this semblance of life, and all of this because of a son of a bitch who decided to attack her in her store and leave her so broken she sometimes wished he had killed her.

She needed a drink. Multiple strong drinks actually, and right now.

She changed out of her running clothes, got into her car and drove to the bar. It was around noon but she didn't care. She sat on one of the bar stool and asked Sheila to give her a shot, and another one, and another one.

Before she knew it, it was dark outside and someone was calling her name. She turned around and tried to focus on the voice with her dizzy mind. Finally she saw him, Dean. Of course it was him, he was practically the only one who knew her here.

"Looks like you've been here a while" he said a little amused and at the same time confused about what had happened to her that she was drunk at only 10pm. "Funny seeing you on that side of the bar."

"Yeah, well I needed a day off."

"Care if I join you ?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

"So, what are you drowning in those drinks anyway ?"

"Oh, I just realized I have a crappy life. And that I'm a terrible best friend." She blurted out.

Dean was taken aback by what she had said. "I'm sure your life is not that crappy."

"Trust me you don't wanna know !" she told him as she downed another shot of tequila.

"Well I've got time so you might as well tell me what's going on." He pushed a little, wanting her to confide in him. Brooke looked at him and she somehow felt like she could trust him. It was crazy, she barely knew him but she thought what the hell. "Well, my best friend's getting married and is pregnant and I'm sad about it. Plus I'm a thousand miles away from home and I really, really miss my friends. On top of that I now live in a crappy old apartment and I work as a freaking bartender in the middle of Kansas and I'm all alone. How's that for crappy ?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought she would actually tell him, but considering she was well past the point of drunk, it shouldn't surprise him. "Why don't you go back ? Home to your friends I mean ?"

She looked at him with guilt and sadness and fear on her face as she said "I can't. I just can't" and she downed another shot. "I don't wanna talk about it". He could feel her putting up her walls, trying to hide something.

"Okay I think you've had enough of this" he said as he took away her newly full glass. "Let me drive you home."

To his surprise, she nodded and got up on wobbly legs. Dean caught her by the waist, feeling a little embarrassed by the proximity. They got to his car and he put her in the passenger seat.

"Funny that we're finding ourselves in that situation again" she said "one drunk and the other bringing him home."

"Yeah." He answered thinking back to that first night, and obviously to the kiss. God he wished he could kiss her soft lips again. "You're gonna have to give me directions to your house." He said as he started the car.

10 minutes later he parked on the curb in front of her building and helped her up to her apartment.

"Thanks. For bringing me here. And for listening to me complain about, well, everything."

"Sure, no problem. You're gonna be okay from here ?" he asked with concern.

"Oh yeah don't worry. I'll just crash in my bed and probably wake up with a major hang over but yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay, well, bye then. See you around I guess." He waved to her as she closed her door and locked it.

As Dean was making his way back to his car, he thought about what she had said but most of all, her desperate look, like she was drowning from the inside out and couldn't get out to take a breath. His mind was up. Tomorrow he'll bring her breakfast and ask her out on a date.

**A/N 2: **Tell me what you thought and leave a review :) (suggestions always accepted)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Soooooooo I think we can definitely establish that I suck at updating… So I decided to put you out of your misery and finish this story with this chapter. Maybe I'll do a sequel who knows ? Anyway thank you all for the reviews and everything :) enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the storyline

Chapter 6

Brooke woke by the sound of knocks on her door. At least that's what she thought it was. Or was it the throbbing in her head ? She felt terrible, like her head was gonna explode and her stomach kept doing funny turns. '_Ugh I hate hangovers !'_

Another knock on her door made her stand up. She walked, or more like stumbled, to her front door and opened it. She squinted her eyes because of the sudden light and looked up to the man in front of her. _'Dean. Of course. Who else would it be.' _

"Hey there. I brought you coffee and breakfast. I thought you might need it considering how much liquor you had yesterday" he said with a smirk.

"It's not funny" Brooke mumbled. "I feel horrible!"

"I can see that"

Brooke glared at him. She was not in the mood for someone to make fun of her enormous hangover. "Yeah well, coffee sounds nice so come on in."

He stepped inside her small apartment and took it all in. The dark pictureless walls, the mess in her living room, as if she didn't even bother to clean. He walked over to her couch and sat down putting the cups of coffee and the box of doughnuts on the small table. She sat down next to him and he handed her her coffee. She took a sip and hummed in appreciation.

"God that is exactly what I needed." They ate the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Out of the blue, Brooke asked him "Why are you so interested in me ?". She looked at him in the eyes with an immense intensity as if she wanted to read his soul. He frowned as he searched for an answer that wouldn't make her run away or put her walls up again but he wanted to be honest with her.

"Because I think you're an amazing women, full of mysteries and contradictions and I wanna find out everything there is to know about you." He said while looking right at her so she would see he was saying the truth.

She scanned his face and frowned, looking a little bit scared. She got off the couch and said with frantic eyes "I don't think there is much to know about me. And how can you find me amazing when we know so little about each other? It's like were still strangers and I just don't understand why anyone would want to get to know me !".

Dean got up too but stayed by the couch to give her space. "I know it seems crazy and yes we don't know each other that well but there's something about you. You're not like any other girl I've ever met and I like that. Brooke, I _like_ you." The words were out before he could even think about it. It was a first for Dean to express his feelings, especially towards a woman. But now the words were out so he continued. "I like you and I don't know why you have so many walls or why you ran away from your home and friends and won't go back even though you miss them but I wanna find out because I care more and more about you every day and –"

"I got attacked" she said, cutting him off. Tears had started to roll down her cheeks, and she looked so broken with her arms around herself for comfort.

Dean was shocked but most of all he was angry. How could anyone attack this beautiful woman ? He wanted to kill whoever this person was. He moved towards her but she took a step back. "I was beaten down by a guy at the closing of my store and I didn't tell anyone and I just ran away because I'm a coward and I feel so humiliated and I couldn't face my friends and tell them that _me_, the girl they all think to be so strong, was attacked and couldn't do anything about it!" She was full on sobbing right now and she refused to look at Dean.

"It's not your fault." He said gently, feeling the guilt and shame in her voice. "_He _attacked you, you are a _victim _and no one can blame you or think less of you for that." He reached out to her and when she didn't back away he took it as a sign to go on. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up so she would look at him. The pain and vulnerability in her eyes made his chest ache for her. "He may have broken you but I _know _that you are strong enough to overcome this."

"How do you know that ?"

"Because I will be there to help you, if you let me" he simply answered, whipping away her tears.

She searched his face for a while, not saying anything, and then she nodded. He took her into his arms, hugging her with all his support and love and she hugged him back, clutching his shirt like her life depended on it.

He guided them towards the couch where they sat the whole day, her head resting on his knees as he rubbed soothing circles in her hair. She didn't say anything, and neither did he but they didn't need to.

At some point, Brooke got up and took his hand in hers and led him in to her bedroom. She lied down on her bed and patted the space next to her for him to join her. "It's okay" she said as he hesitated. He lied down next to her and she wrapped herself around him, her head on his chest. "Thank you _so _much" she said looking at him. He stopped breathing when she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

That's when he decided he would never let go of her, no matter what.

**A/N 2: **So this is it ! It was a fun new experience for me and I thank you guys for reading and enjoying this story :) I promise next time I write a story I'll write several chapters before posting so I won't make you wait this long again ! Leave reviews


End file.
